The Good and the Bad
by RedTail97
Summary: There are two enemies the Brightened and the Shadowed. 13 year old Jonathan hates the good life, he wants to be bad. Being abused and being told what to do is not the life he wants, he wants to be free.
1. chapter 1

**A/N** **I feel like this one is going to be interesting and fun to do.** **I belive it will give a look on how others would act differently on either sides, thought it would be cool anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

Life as a Brightened is not fair to me at all. My life is controlled by everything, I am even abused by my parents with all the bruises and the pain. What I don't like is how we consider physical contact or anything that is bad a sin. It all is to much for me I no longer want to be in this position. I don't think anyone would care if I left, except for my siblings.

"Jonathan, why do you have to leave," Nevaeh said through tears.

"I will not tell you why, and I will not come back. What I want you to do is comfort our brother and keep him company. Even if he is older than you ok," I said with both my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes brother," She said still shaking and wet with tears.

I gave her a hug and she pushed me back saying," Jonathan, stop, this is a sin."

I felt hurt as I put an my back pack and headed out the door. Taking one last look at my home and my sister as I left her there with her head pointing down. I walked out and slowly closed the door and headed outside.

I knew that becoming a shadowed would bring disgrace onto my family but I did not care, I need to be free. I was slowly walking when my brother suddenly popped into my mind. He was only a year older than me when he suddenly disappeared at only 8 years old. I never stopped thinking about him, he was always in my mind, I miss him.

When I kept on walking, I forgot that I had to listen to the song and let them take me over.

 _This life no longer is mine_

 _I want be free and no longer trapped_

 _The devils may poor opon me_

 _fill my body with bad_

 _Give me the freedom that I ask_

 _take me with the shadows_

 _don't ever put me back_

 _I want to be free and do whatever I please_

As I hummed and mumbled the verse out loud I saw at least twenty people around me back away in fear. I looked around and saw a big, outstretched and clawed hand coming towards me. It was red and black as it grabbed hold of my body and took me into the other side. While the last thing I heard was children crying, and saw people frozen in terror.

 ** _Time skip_**

I opened my eyes to see someone just staring at me. this person though, wasn't a stranger for I knew who it was. That was when I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Look who decided to finally show up, welcome little brother," he said hugging me back. Although as he said these words, he was different. Well I knew he looked older, but his skin was more tan, his hair was a really dark brown, his clothes were all black and gray and his eyes were a dark blue.

"All these years, now I found you," I said overjoyed.

"Yah, now that your here, I can finally do this," Domininc said a little seductively.

I looked at him confused, and asked,"Do wha--," I was cut off by him putting a soft kiss on my lips. I found this to be calming, and I didn't want to stop.

We pulled apart a little, but I couldn't help myself so I closed the gap in between us once more. A little more passionately, we kissed longer. He was trying to be gentle, but I was going for dominance. I licked his lips begging for more, and eventually he opened up. it went on like that for a little while, so I stopped and pulled apart.

"I missed you to much," I said nuzzling his neck.

"Me too," he said hugging me tighter.

I don't know how long it will take eventually before I change, but this was my new life with more freedom.


	2. GB Chapter 2

**A/N sister is sick, and my parents are at work so what to do hmmmm. I know another chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _Parkers P.O.V_**

It has been 3 years since Jonathan has ran away and didn't come back, while for Dominic it is 6. I miss them both terribly, but I knew they won't return. They both hated their lives so they changed it. I don't know if they went to the bad side, I just hoped that were okay.

Taking care of my sister was hard, exspecially tending for her wounds. It was usually are parents who make the beatings. During a war that we were forced to participate in, we almost lost her. Yes we do have magic but only so much of it. Although we are all older and more mature. Are parents wish for us to follow in their footsteps, be like them.

If it is for honor than I am willing to do so. Nevaeh does not though, and I feel like she dislikes this kind of life as well. Everytime though, she doesn't go, she stays. So that is why I am trying to cheer her up by playing in the woods with her.

"Come on big brother, you've been standing there doing nothing. I want to have some fun," Nevaeh complained.

A smile spread on my face so I made a basketball out of my magic for us to play with. I then made a basketball goal for us so we can throw the ball in. What I am doing is considered a sin, evil, but there was nobody around us.

I felt a little drained of my magic, but I continued on to play anyway. I threw my sister the ball and watched her dribble it before throwing it into the basket. As she threw me the ball with the biggest grin on her face, I was starting to have fun. I dribbled the ball twice, and raised the ball over my head before I heard rustling a few feet into the forest.

I glanced at my sister and saw that she noticed it as well, so we walked slowly and went further in. I tried to look around to see if I could spot whatever made that sound. hearing nothing I just shrugged my shoulders and turned around. Then someone jumped out running in front of me.

I could tell by his clothing and eyes that he wasn't a brightened, he was a shadowed. As I looked at him some more, recognition hit my face, it was Jonathan. I stood there agape, when I saw someone come in from behind him. He was only an inch taller than Jonathan, his hair and clothing were like Jonathan's, except his hair was darker,but I had no doubt that this was Dominic.

"Jo-Jonathan. . . Dominic," I stood there shaking and slightly afraid.

"Dear brother," Jonathan stepped forward towards me, but his voice was dark." I thought I smelt something amazing," He added with an evil looking smile. Him saying that made me shudder.

"H-how, w-why, all this time," I was trying not to be afraid and upset.

Jonathan made a deep cackling laugh." Your asking why! Why! I should try not to laugh of that but here is why. I hate mother, I hate father, I hate how they controlled my life and all the beatings they set upon all of us," His eyes turned from a dark red to a dark green.

Dominic decided to join in with us, "He's right brother, all are lives we have been controlled and hurt. In our world, there is more freedom, and more fun we can have." his eyes changed from a dark blue, to a dark purple. He made a grin darker than Jonathan's.

Nevaeh had a confused look so she asked, "What do you mean more fun?"

"Fun, like this," Jonathan said as he sprinted towards Dominic, and roughly pulled him into a deep kiss. I was instantly revolted by what they were doing. I am just not into all that romantic stuff, ecspecially this, and I knew Nevaeh wasn't either.

When that was over Jonathan turned towards me and spoke with a little want in his voice, "It is stupid how you both stay here, because over here is a place where no one should be. You guys should come with us to the shadows, more freedom, and less controll." he said this with another dark smile plastered on his face.

"No!" I yelled, "I will never join you guys." "Me neither, I don't want to be treated with dishonor and disrespect," Nevaeh said after me.

"Wow stubborn as always siblings. If that is what you want then we best get going." Dominic said as he grabbed Jonathan's hand. They opened up the dark portal to their home and disappeared.

I felt great sorrow weigh upon me. This was what happened to my brothers, taken over by the shadowed. I looked down to see that Nevaeh had tears in her eyes. I said nothing as I opened up out portal for us to walk through. I needed to tell mom and dad what has become of them.


	3. GB chapter 3

**A/N** **I am a little at lost with how I want this to go but I am trying my best aynyway enough of that enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Mom! Dad! are you guys home!" I was frantic over what I just saw. How could Jon and Dominic leave us and go to that side. Why did they leave Nevaeh and I! Why?!

"Parker calm your ass down we are both here,"It was mom's voice. I walked in to see mom using her rainbow like neckalace to make our meal. She did this often even though she knew it was illegal. I guess she just wants the meals to be better.

Over on the couch was dad and a beer bottle in his hand. He didnt drink much before but now he does a lot after his necklace lost Its color. Instead of a red necklace he just has a gray and black one.

"Mom, dad I know where Jonathan and Dominic are!" I noticed there was excitement in my voice so I tried to make it more steady."They uhhh. . . they-they ummm," Mom was getting impatient.

"Parker, hurry up and tell me where they are, im getting angry." she said, one eyebrow raised with a hand on her hip. "They uhh, they switched sides. . . they are shadowed now," I dropped my head down a bit and glanced back up at mom. She didnt seem surprised, like she already knew.

She took a deep sigh, and walked over towards me, and gestured over to the dining chairs. As we took are seats she started to speak, " I- I guess your dad and I knew in a way. We both just suspected this as much. I dont blame them though this life can be rough." She moved her hand towards her face and rested it underneath her chin.

"I never wanted them to leave, honest! Neither one of us did. When they did though Parker, I was heart broken. That was when I realized that they betrayed us. They are cowards Parker, and selfish. So promise me you will never think of them as our family, or them in general ever again ok."

I spoke in a considerate way"But dont you ever-," she put a finger to my lips interrupting me.

"Promise me!"she ordered staring deathly into my eyes.

"I-I promise mother," I said dropping my head once more. She took a sigh of relief and thanked me. After that I went to the couch where my dad sat and thought what happened to my brothers.

 ** _Jonathan's P.O.V._** Why didn't my brother and sister come with us. That life sucks but over here Dominic and I can do whatever we want. I just don't understand why they didn't come. I guess now is not a time to worry about it.

"Jonathan!" It was Dominic's voice," We have some newcomers, and we get to take them."

This only happened a few times and I soon was feeling greedy and excited. So looking over I said,"Do you know who?"

"No, they haven't told me yet," he replied.

"Well let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting now do we." I said grabbing my dark blue necklace.

What I just realized is that my eyes keep changing colors, and they only do that from time to time. Mine keep changing from brown, to a dark green, to a dark red. This is rare in most cases because this means that I will be with two people. It tells me that this is the person's necklace color

Dominic interupted me from my thoughts by grabbing my hand and opening a portal to the other side."Ok Jonathan, step through." he said.

"Wait, aren't you coming," I said confused.

"No, I have to go somewhere else, they all don't live in the same place you know." he said with a sly smile.

After comprehending what he told me, I quickly pulled his collar and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and fled the scene.

Finding the guy I was looking for wasn t hard, because I found him sitting by himself on a bench with his head in his hands.

I had to change my apperance to know I wasn't playing tricks so I changed my clothing to complete black and showed off my tattoos along with my necklace.

I walked up to a man with bright green hair, and a green necklace. He had facial hair lining his chin and upper lip, which was nicely trimmed. He also had a pale like skin, I could tell that he had a lean body also with a faint muscular build to it.

"hey mister, what's your name?" I questioned.

As he took his hands away from his eyes I saw that they were a baby blue color."Who the hell are ya?"

After noticing his Irish accent I said,"I asked first, so you have to answer me."

He looked pissed but he aswered,"Jack."

I knew that wasn't his real name, it was to obvious."I am not an idiot so tell me your,real name."

He seemed dumbfounded but answerd once more,"Sean."

Finally giving a slug smile I held out my hand to him,"Nice to meet you, I'm Jonathan."

He didn't accept my hand, and he seemed afraid. I then forgot that any kind of physical contact is a sin so I tried a new approach.

Putting my hand behind my back I asked,"So do you like this life, as a brightened I mean."

Instantly he looked mad and said,"Oh god no! Nothing is fair here. It feels like whatever I do it is considered a sin."

Once again I smiled slyly and said,"Would you rather be" I leaned close and whispered in his ear,"a shadowed?"

His eyes opened wide but he slowly shook his head yes. After that I offered my hand once more and slowly he took it. After that I yelled run, and off we took.People around us were once again scared and clutched on to their children. Ignoring them while Sean was keeping up with my pace I lifted my necklace with my free hands and whispered open.

Looking over at Sean I yelled jump and we both went through the portal.


End file.
